No Illusions
by AnaNaia
Summary: Eles estão juntos à alguns meses e algo de inesperado acontece. Como irão reagir, o que irão fazer.
1. Chapter 1

**Ainda não sei de onde veio a ideia para escrever esta fic, mas aqui está ela.**

**No Illusions**

**Capitulo 1:**

Eles estavam sozinhos no laboratório.

Ela tinha-o chamado ali para lhe mostrar o que tanto a preocupava.

Ele sabia que algo se passava, conseguia senti-lo na maneira como ela o olhava, falava, tocava, beijava. Ele sabia que algo se passava, mas não sabia o quê, simplesmente esperava que ela lhe dissesse do que se tratava.

Ela estava nervosa, não sabia como fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Nunca tinha sequer imaginado poder estar naquela posição. Aquilo acontecer nunca tinha sido uma hipótese. Mas tinha acontecido. Ela tinha que lidar com aquilo. Ela tinha que lidar com aquilo antes que fosse tarde de mais.

Eles estavam sozinhos no laboratório silencioso. Era um silêncio pesado, cheio de pensamentos e sentimentos. Tão pesado que ele sentiu necessidade de o terminar.

- Remy… - Foi a primeira vez que ele a chamou pelo nome fora de casa, quer seja a dele, quer seja a dela.

Ele falou suavemente e mesmo sem o dizer pediu-lhe para ela finalmente lhe contar o que se passava.

Ela deu um passo em frente e encurtou o espaço que os separava. Tinha um papel na mão. Ela estendeu-a e ele pegou no papel. Nenhum deles disse uma palavra enquanto ele lia.

Quando ele levantou os olhos do papel e a olhou nos olhos ela falou pela primeira vez.

- Eu achei que devias saber.

- O que é que vais fazer? – Foreman perguntou à mulher que estava à sua frente.

Hadley continuou em silêncio.

**N.A.: Eu sei que está curtinho, mas também não podia dizer tudo já.**


	2. Chapter 2

_N. A.: eu queria ter postado mais cedo, mas só agora é que acabei o 2º capítulo. Espero que gostem, este está um bocado maior que o outro._

**Capitulo 2:**

_**- O que é que vais fazer? – Foreman perguntou à mulher que estava à sua frente.**_

- Eu não posso fazer isto… - As lágrimas inundaram os olhos Remy fazendo-os brilhar.

- Isso não responde á minha pergunta. – Ele estava a ser frio, talvez até insensível, mas Foreman não sabia como reagir a notícias daquelas, era tudo tão inesperado, tão fora de controlo.

Hadley queria dar-lhe uma resposta, afinal ela sabia o que tinha de ser feito, no entanto a ideia assustava-a. O resultado deste exame tinha-a afectado mais do que o teste que lhe confirmou a doença que a ia matar. Como poderia uma hipótese de vida ser pior do que uma sentença de morte? Ela não sabia, mas era verdade. O facto de estar a gerar uma nova vida assustava-a, Remy não queria que alguém, o seu próprio filho, passasse por aquilo que ela passou. Ela também sabia que Foreman não a compreendia, nem podia, ele não sabia como era, não o tinha vivido.

- Não posso tê-lo. – Disse ela por fim.

Ele suspirou, e por uns momentos andou às voltas no espaço apertado do laboratório. Também a sua cabeça estava às voltas com o que Thirteen dissera. Pelos vistos ele não tinha opinião a dar, ela já tinha decidido.

- Estou a ver que já tomas-te uma decisão, não me parece que eu tenha alguma coisa a dizer. – Mais uma vez ele foi frio com ela. Foreman sentia-se traído, enganado.

- Não me olhes dessa maneira. Tu sabes que eu tenho razões para fazer isto. Eu não vou abortar por capricho. – Defendeu-se ela, a sua voz mostrava-se forte, mas os seus olhos cheios de lágrimas denunciavam o sofrimento com que falava.

- Será que sei as tuas razões? É que, sinceramente neste momento eu não sei nada.

As lágrimas corriam pela cara de Thirteen. Como poderia ele estar a fazer-lhe aquilo? Era tão injusto.

- Eu não te percebo. Num dia viras-te para mim do nada e dizes que queres ter filhos, depois dizes que não podes. Decide-te.

- Isto não é fácil, nem simples.

- A mim parece-me bem simples.

No fundo, ambos sabiam que brigar por causa daquilo era um erro, uma perda de tempo.

- Sabes… Eu pensou nisso. – Disse Remy. – Pensei nisso durante algum tempo, e percebi que não era boa ideia. O House tem razão…

- Razão sobre o quê?

- As minhas acções giram à volta do facto de eu ter poucos anos de vida e quer querer fazer alguma diferença no mundo. E se eu tiver este filho, com a possibilidade de ter esta estúpida doença estou a ser egoísta.

- E que tal pensares no que EU acho!

- Ah! Muito melhor, duas pessoas egoístas!

- Pois, é muito egoísta querer ter um filho mesmo sabendo que a mãe vai morrer antes dele ser adolescente! – Respondeu Foreman.

- Oh! – Suspirou Hadley. – Tu não fazes o mínimo sentido! – Gritou ela levando as mãos á cabeça.

- Eu não faço sentido!? – Defendeu-se ele. – Tu ouviste o que disseste!?

Nesse momento alguém entrou no laboratório, fazendo Foreman e Thirteen calarem-se ao som de uma bengala a bater no balcão de metal.

- Hey! Crianças, - Falou House, num tom trocista. – falem mais baixo, a vossa discussão ouve-se no hospital inteiro.

Ninguém lhe respondeu. House também não estava à espera que eles dissessem alguma coisa. Em vez disso Hadley virou costas aos dois homens e foi-se embora extremamente irritada, mas não sem antes olhar para Foreman como que diz: acabamos isto depois.


End file.
